Pinky and the Bond
by Saucy-Duck
Summary: She had pink hair, he got all the girls. They met and bonded over a laser pointer. 10 years later they meet again, how will things work out? MerMark somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is a joint story By Saucy-Duck and Ready Anf

I don't own Greys, and if I did things would be somewhat different lol.

This is going to be Mer/Mark other pairings are up for you the readers to decide in your nice little reviews. This is going to be AU so if you don't like that this probably isn't the story for you.

She _officially_ hated this. It was the dullest thing that she had ever endured in her life _ever_. Honestly, medical conferences were never her thing. Nor did she ever want to do something remotely related to the medical profession but there she was anyway... a private upper-eastside high school student sitting in her mother's lecture about some invert abdominal something or other and the young slightly attractive medical student sitting next to her was a little to eager for her tastes.

Meredith grey made mocking mouth movements to her mother's words, "and as simple as that, you stitch up the patient." scoffing slightly at her mother's extremely chipper tone, Meredith focused back on the laptop screen; she was losing at solitaire... _freaking perfect._ Running her hand through her pink hair, she stole a glance at the red-head excitedly next to her. The red-head rubbed her eye achingly and mumbled, "i can't wait to get laser." Meredith rolled her eyes and used the tip of her shoe to push at her neighbor's briefcase. Poking at a paper idly sitting on the side, Meredith jolted back into reality when the red-head spoke, "and what if the woman is pregnant?"

Looking up at her mother and the red-head, Meredith tried to comprehend their words but they slipped through one ear and out the other. Ellis grey stood at the podium, a sly smile on her face, "what is your name doctor?" the red-head meekly spoke, clearing her throat, "Addison Montgomery."

Hearing this Ellis went back to answering various young doctors' questions. Meredith couldn't help but role her eyes as she turned back to her solitaire game. The young redheaded doctor happened to glance over at Meredith's computer screen, "move the 8 of diamonds over to the nine of spades". She said slightly smiling while going back to typing her own notes. Meredith stopped to consider the woman's advice, realizing that once she made that move the game would be easy as pie.

As the cards started to do their victory dance across her screen she noticed that the lecture had ended and that people were starting to gather their belongings and make their way to pick her mothers brains some more. 'Doctors, weird people who only ever want to kiss other peoples ass's!' she thought as she shut off her computer. There was already an unbearable mob around her mother, which she not so pleasantly noted blocked the only way out of the lecture hall of hell. Resigned to her fait she set her bag back at the desk she had occupied and started twiddling her thumbs.

"Is this seat taken," someone asked apparently not really looking for an answer because he was already seated giving her what she assumed was his patented smirk. "I'm Mark Sloan if you were wondering."

"I wasn't, but good to know," Meredith replied still not taking her eyes off where the redheaded girl who was talking to her mother.

"What no name?" Still not receiving a reply he continued on. "If you don't tell me your name I'll be forced to come up with one for you…. Hmm…. How about Bambi… No, no to sweet and innocent… hmm… I got it how about pinky." He said with a smile that even Meredith who had been trying her best to ignore the handsome stranger noticed.

"Who are you?" Meredith asked finally turning towards the man, giving him her full attention.

"I told you pinky! Mark, Mark Sloan."

"What do you think you're James Bond? Saying your name like that." She rolled her eyes.

"Well you have to admit that I would make a damn sexy James Bond!" He proclaimed, earning a rare smile from Meredith.

Meredith couldn't help but agree he would make a very good James Bond. His white lab coat and blue button down shirt didn't do anything to hide the muscles that he put so much time into. Plus that damn smile. In a desperate attempt to distract her mind from focusing on Marks more handsome qualities, "So why aren't you over their drooling over Ellis Grey?" She asked while nodding towards the throng of people still blocking her only exit.

"One, Mark Sloan does not drool over people. Two, There are way to many people over their… and I get somewhat claustrophobic." He replied sheepishly.

Meredith was surprised by his honesty, what kind of surgeon actually admits to a fault? Yep, she was starting to like this Mark Sloan; he was different than all of the other doctors she came across while with her mother.

The easy conversation between the two continued until Meredith was brought back to reality by none other than her mothers somewhat disapproving voice. "Meredith I have bad news, we won't be able to go see that play you had been talking about. Instead- Don't you give me that look, it's an off Broadway play we're not missing anything." She interrupted as Meredith began to open her mouth in protest. "Instead I have asked Addison to accompany us to diner tonight. What do you say dear?" She asked addressing the last bit towards Addison.

"It would be an honor Dr. Grey," Addison started somewhat breathlessly, earning a not so subtle eye role from Meredith, "but I had already made plans to have diner with my fiancé and our good friend Mark," at the last bit she motioned towards the bored looking doctor who was silently playing with a laser pointer he had found in Meredith's bag.

After the third time of catching Mark directing the laser pointer at her chest, "Stop that, give it back before my mother takes it away," Meredith said while trying to grab the device away from him and failing miserably.

"Ooohhh is someone afraid of their mommy?" he asked teasingly while holding the pointer above her reach.

"This is not funny!" She quietly screamed making sure not to attract the two women's attention, while again jumping for the laser pointer, and again failing. She jumped again and this time was able to grab it from his hand. She couldn't help the smile of triumph that had formed on her face as she placed the laser pointer back into her open bag, straightened her cloths and turned her attention back to her mother and Dr. Montgomery.

"Well then it's settled, you your Fiancé and Dr. Sloan will accompany myself and Meredith to diner tonight. Meet us at eight in the hotel restaurant." With that Ellis walked off towards the exit only looking back once to make sure her daughter was following.

Taking her mothers exit has her queue; Meredith again packed up her bag not noticing that a laser pointer was missing from its contents. "Well, I guess I'll see you all at diner tonight," She said before starting to walk away.

She only turned around with a smile when she heard a very loud "See ya later Pinky," which earned odd stares from most of the remaining people in the room.

With a laugh she turned back towards the door, only pausing to shout back "see ya later Bond." With that she exited the lecture hall stopping only to wait for the elevator to take her to the room she was sharing with her mother.

Ok that was the first chapter, please tell us what you think. Seriously if you have ideas put them into the reviews because we'll listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Greys Anatomy. This is being written for fun and am receiving no profit.

OK please don't hurt me. It's been a very busy stressful couple of weeks for me. I'm a senior in high school and am doing stuff for senior projects and college stuff. So I'm sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I'll have more time to write and update more often. Please enjoy and Review.

She didn't know how it had happened. She had been in a somewhat good mood after meeting Bond. She had even managed a laugh when she discovered that he had once again stolen her laser pointer. But that had all changed when she got off the elevator and entered her hotel room.

Her mother was working at her computer in the corner of the room, typing furiously at something. Deciding to watch TV before she had to get ready for what was sure to be a boring dinner, she jumped up onto the bed resigned to lounging away the rest of her afternoon.

Right in the middle of finding out if Monica would accept Chandler's proposal, her mother turned the television off. Before Meredith could even get out a word of protest she was met with, "Meredith honey, we need to talk."

She had broken out the 'honey', that meant that whatever news her mother was about to tell her was going to be bad. Turning her full attention to her mother, Meredith braised herself for the bad news to come… Or maybe it was good news… Maybe dinner had been canceled, that would surely make her mother disappointed. Then they could go see her play tonight. Unfortunately it was her mothers "good" news that broke her out of her train of thought.

"Honey, I've been offered a position for attending in Seattle, and I've decided to accept it," Ellis said with a smile.

Flabbergasted, Meredith could barely form a coherent thought, let alone verbalize her feelings on the subject. "Wha…wha… when?" She finally managed to get out.

"Four months," she stated simply, and with that she went back to her glowing computer screen.

Four Months? In four months she would have to leave New York, HER NEW YORK!

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, she wasn't sure what exactly happened or what else was said after her mother had delivered the dreadful news. She wasn't sure how she had managed to get dressed… but by the looks of the clothes she was wearing, it was apparent that her mother had picked them out for her. What kind of punk drama kid wears black slacks and a blue argyle sweater?

"Meredith, please hurry we don't want to keep them waiting". Her mother told her once the elevator had reached the lobby floor.

Meredith really didn't understand the need for the rush, she was sure that her mother could show up an hour late and in drag, and these bumbling doctors would probably apologize for showing up early.

On the drive to the restaurant Ellis had made sure to lay down the ground rules to Meredith. She really didn't want a repeat performance of the time when Ellis had invited the chief and an old professor over to dinner. At the time Meredith had been protesting the practice of censorship and had taken a vow of silence. It was such an embarrassment, the chief and her dear dear professor had tried to engage her in the conversations, but she had not spoken a word. You can imagine how mortified Ellis had been.

"Now remember to be polite and for Gods sake do not start your ranting on an animal rights if one of them orders meat. Understood?" She asked once more as they were entering the restaurant.

Meredith not feeling the need to answer just rolled her eyes and walked through the entrance. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see that their three guests had arrived before them.

Somehow she had ended up sitting in between her mother and Addison. Not exactly the seat that she had wanted, but it was definitely better than having to sit by Addison's snobbish fiancé Derek whatever his name was. He had only said hello to her and even that conveyed that he believed she was below him, no matter who her mother was. Addison, despite her fiance, was actually very nice and sweet. Bond… well Bond was being Bond, he even ordered a dry martini.

So far the evening had been filled with mindless chitchat, about New York, and of course medicine. It was when the waitress came to take our orders that the night got really interesting. I had been pretty much ignored by everyone except Marc who tried his best to include me, but the seating arrangement made it very difficult for any one-on-one conversation between the two of us. So he resorted to funny faces to help keep both of us sane, while Derek proceeded to kiss her mothers ass. It seemed even Addison was getting tired of listening to Derek worship the doctor.

As everyone ordered, Meredith couldn't help but compare each person's personality to the food that they ordered. Her mother ordered lamb with mint sauce, which said 'I'm the best and I expect the best around me. Addison ordered a seafood linguini, which shows that she has a taste for adventure but also enjoys classic things. Derek ended up ordering the special of Lobster and Steak, which went to show that he cannot make up his mind so takes the easy solution. Meredith and Mark ended up ordering the same thing, which surprised both of them greatly. They both ended up ordering the vegetarian lasagna, which she liked to think said that they appreciated life and knew how to enjoy it.

After everyone had ordered Derek excused himself to get another drink, and Ellis went off to answer a call she had received. As soon as Derek was out of earshot, Mark had turned to Addison and, "What is wrong with him tonight?" He asked while sipping his martini.

Addison could only shake her head, "I don't know, but he's turned into some sniveling suck up," she said with a heavy sigh. Then almost as if she remembered that Meredith was at the table added, "He's not usually like this, he's just very driven and a bit star struck."

"I wouldn't call it star struck. He knows exactly what he's saying and how he's acting." Mark said.

"Hey, no worries, I'm used to it. It's what I like to call the Mr. Collins syndrome." Meredith said with a bit of a laugh.

"What's the Mr. Collins syndrome?" Addison said seeming genuinely interested in the answer. Unfortunately before Meredith could answer, Ellis returned to the table.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm needed in surgery," Ellis said addressing the two younger doctors. "Please stay and finish dinner, it's on me. Oh and Meredith, stay, eat then go back to the hotel. I don't want you sneaking off to that play by yourself," and with that she turned and walked quickly from the restaurant.

Before much could be said, Derek returned with his drink, "Where is Dr. Grey?"

Addison quickly filled him, "She was called away for a surgery."

"Well then I'm out, no reason to stay. You guys coming?" He asked completely ignoring the younger girl at the table.

"Nah, I'm going to stay and have dinner." Mark replied

" Addison?" Derek asked.

"I think I'm going to stay as well. I'll meet you back at the apartment later," She said with a smile.

"Fine," and without so much as a good bye to Meredith or the other to occupants, he walked out and into the brisk New York evening.

Without Derek and Ellis, the dinner was much more relaxed and filled with funny tales of med school and stories of New York adventures.

"So Pinky, what is this play your mother mentioned?" Mark asked as the various plates were being cleared away.

"Oh it's nothing," Meredith answered with a small smile at her two companions.

"Oh come on there's got to be more to the description than that." Addison said while taking a drink, having loosened up considerably after the departure of Derek.

Before Meredith could answer, she was cut off by Mark, "Excuse me sir would you mind boxing up the Lobster and Steak along with the Duck? Thanks." He said with a smile to the waitress that was helping them out. "Ok go on tell us what it's about."

"A couple of my friends in school are apart of this non-profit theater group that does plays in the Village. Their latest play is "The Musical Comedy Murders of 1940". I had auditioned for it and got a part, but my mom didn't want me spending that much time on something besides school." Meredith said her emotions on the subject shown clearly in her face.

"Well lets go!" Mark stated standing up. "What else do we all have to do? It's Friday night lets go out and have some fun." He added practically dragging Meredith and Addison out of their chairs.

"I should really be getting back to Derek," Addison said with some hesitation.

"Derek can wait." Mark argued, but after seeing that Addison was still set on going home declared, "Fine it'll just be Pinky Bond. We don't need you," and with a dramatic spin he grabbed the boxes of food and Meredith and started towards the door.

"Bond, I'm capable of walking by myslef," Meredith said with a big smile.

"That's Mr. Bond to you, now show a little leg and get us a taxi."

A good three hours later, they both came through the doors of a tiny theater in the village, trying to contain their laughter. "That had to be the best play I've ever seen Pinky. You sure know how to pick them," Mark declared trying to get a taxi.

10 minutes with no sign of a taxi, Meredith couldn't help but point out that she was able to get a taxi right away.

"Well of course you're able to get a taxi quickly," He said still trying to gain a cabbies attention. Truth of the matter is, he wasn't exactly thrilled with the looks the cabbie had been throwing Meredith on the way to the theater. She didn't realize it, but she was going to be a heart breaker when she was older.

Finally having gotten a taxi, without the aid of Meredith or her legs, they were on their way back to the hotel where Meredith was staying.

"Why are you staying in a hotel when you live in the city?" Mark asked fiddling with his class ring.

"The Hospital puts us up in nice rooms, and this way my mother doesn't have to commute to the conference, she's already there," was her reply.

"You don't sound very enthused about it."

"I'm not, I don't enjoy listening to the lectures and would rather stay at home. But my dear mother thinks that if she takes me to enough of these things I'll magically want to go into medicine."

Mark understood what it was like to want to do something your parents didn't approve of. All of the men in his family had gone into the military, he was the first one who hadn't. You would think that most parents would be thrilled that their son wanted to become a doctor, no not his dad. The day he told him that he had been accepted to Medical school, was the last time him and his dad had talked.

Meredith must have noticed her companions silence and change of mood, because she suddenly told the driver to stop. Jared from his thoughts, all Mark could do was ask what was going on, as Meredith pulled him out of the cab and paid the driver. He then noticed that they were at an entrance to the park.

"I don't really want to go back to an empty hotel room just now, so how about a little walk?" Meredith asked starting towards the path. "Plus you need to work off all of that lasagna you ate, got to keep that Bond body of yours."

They spent a good hour walking around the different paths. Meredith couldn't help but notice that her opinion of the doctor next to her improved with each passing moment. There was no doubt in her mind that he was cocky and infuriating, but she also knew that there was a lot of good qualities in him. It had happened after they had been walking for 20 minutes or so, when they came across a couple of homeless people, Mark had given them the extra food from the dinner. Meredith was so surprised at this action, that all she could do was stop and watch with her mouth open. No surgeon she had ever met performed random acts of kindness, like Mark just had. No Surgeons were selfish cocky bastards that only cared for themselves and their careers. It seemed that Mark was the exception to that theory.

They continued on walking talking about everything, ranging from school to their favorite movies.

Yes Meredith thought, 'Bond is the prefect name for him, he's cocky and selfish but at the same time kind and always doing something good.'

--------------------///////////-------------------

(Skip forward 8 years. Meredith is now a surgical intern at Seattle.)

There was something about off-white paint that annoyed her. It wasn't quite white or yellow. More of a mutated tone that was unnatural in the world and seeing it all the time growing up made it even worse. Off-white is the official color of hospitals. It's everywhere, the annoying sheets of paper attached to patient's charts, the labels on the bottles of medication, and worst of all the walls. Off-white paint was a hospitals calling card, and it was something that Meredith dreaded seeing every day. Now here she was standing in the middle of an off-white hallway waiting for her first pre-round of her surgical internship at Seattle Grace hospital, the exact same place she had spent her childhood waiting hours upon hours for her mother to finish so they could go home with nothing to do except stare a the boring monotonous off-white walls.

She wasn't sure why, but waiting for her pre-rounds to begin, she thought back to her last few months in New York, before moving out here to Seattle. Oh how she had dreaded the move, leaving her friends and life behind. She had spent most of the four months trying to think of ways to be able to stay, but nothing had worked. The only bright spots in that entire time was the time spent with Mark and Addison. Addison had joined their little group, deciding to let Derek stay at the apartment studying. She even got her own nick name 'Foxy', which Meredith had come up with once Addison had shown her sneaky ways of persuading them to go along with what she wanted. Derek joined them sometimes, but whenever he was around it was more subdued and uncomfortable. He never did treat Meredith like the other two did, choosing to ignore her.

It had been a sad when the time came for Meredith and Ellis to move out west. Mark and Addison had grown fond of the younger girl, and knew they would miss her. Over time memories faded and they all went on with their lives. Addison and Derek got married, she became one of the best OB surgeons on the east coast and he climbed to the top in the Neurology field. Mark became probably the best plastic surgeon in the country and became the type of guy that woman would kill to be with. Meredith had gone off to college and then to med school and somehow ended right back where she started, Seattle Grace.

It had been ten years... she had dyed her hair to her natural mousy blonde and officially entered into the medical career track... while contemplating the changes that she had undergone in the past ten years, a voice broke her thoughts. "Well, well, pinky is all grown up."

---------------///////////////////-----------------

Ok That's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review they really help me feel like I should continue. As always if you have any suggestions or questions or ideas just put them into a review or PM. I will listen to whatever you have to say. nn


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Solitaire and Bond

Disclaimer: We've been over this, I don't own anything. If I did, things would so be different on the show.

Ok so I'm sitting in my awesome bedroom. It's a nice green not too bright not too dark, perfect, and I'm surrounded by things that I've gotten on my travels or things that people have brought back for me. I usually come in here to do homework and to write because it makes me feel creative. Today it is not making me feel creative. I'm just sitting here trying to get my internet to connect, listening to Bruce Springsteen and trying to come up with something interesting to write that you guys will enjoy. Ok I'll stop doing this and I'll try to write something.

My beta is on spring break and I can't bounce my strange ideas off of her --. This makes it so much harder. Bla bla bla I know shut up and get to the story.

----------?????????----------

Previously…

It had been ten years... she had dyed her hair to her natural mousy blonde and officially entered into the medical career track... while contemplating the changes that she had undergone in the past ten years, a voice broke her thoughts. "Well, well, pinky is all grown up."

-----------?????????????------------

'Pinky… Who would be calling her pinky, she hadn't had pink hair since moving to Seattle her senior year in high school… wait since moving… Now she remembered, there were only two people who had ever called her pinky. But no, it couldn't be him. Of course not, what would he be doing here in Seattle, he should be in New York making rich people beautiful.' She thought to herself.

What happened next could have been plucked from a movie. As she turned around to see exactly who had called pinky, Dr. Baily announced that they would now proceed with pre-rounds. Of course she could have lagged behind a second to confirm who the mysterious speaker was, but even that was not an option with a person like Christina Yang beside you.

"Meredith come on. I am not going to miss all of the good cases because you are off in la-la land." Christina said practically dragging her down the hall.

Now being dragged down the hall of the hospital you work in isn't exactly the greatest feeling in the world. After being let go, Meredith could only stand a bit straighter and smooth her scrubs over. She tried to listen to everything that was being said in the first room, but her mind kept wondering back to her last few months in NYC. They had been better than she had thought they would be. Spending time with Bond and Addison had been great, she had only wished that they could of spent more time together, but now being an intern herself she was amazed that they had managed to find any time to fit her in at all.

A sharp call of her name was all it took to bring Meredith out of her reminiscing.

"Grey, Stevens you're in the pit," Baily said as she finished assigning jobs for the day.

'Great the pit, a day of sutures.' Meredith thought as she entered the elevator. All thoughts of dreamy Bonds of her past far from her mind, as she entered the busy hell that was the pit. Soon her and Izzy were broken up, each going different ways to treat basically the same patient.

Meredith's day was filled with, 'Does it hurt when I push here? No it's not cancer, your son just has a bruise.' God she hated the pit.

Lunch seemed to be the only reprieve from what was turning out to be a very long day. The interns had discovered the basement, where all of the broken down cots and beds were stored. It seemed to be the only quite place in the entire hospital.

"How cool is this job, today I got to help with a skin graft," Christina said practically beaming.

"Yang shut up! All I've done is run from code to code," Alex said from the dark corner trying to persuade his migraine to magically go away. " I feel like death is following me like a plague."

"God, who sprinkled drama queen on your oatmeal this morning?" Christina said with a healthy roll of the eyes, to get her point across.

This seemed to be too much for the interns, because it seemed that everyone had taken a break from their stressful days to have a good laugh at Alex. Once everyone had calmed down talk turned to various attendings.

"Did anyone get to work with Burke?" Christina asked as she took a sip of her apple juice. She was just met with shakes of the head by everyone. "I can't wait to work with him. He's one the best cardio surgeons in the country, think of how much he knows. I bet he gets some pretty awesome surgeries." She added as an after thought.

"It's so cool that SG gets so many prestigious surgeons, not to mention hot surgeons," Izzy said. "Today I was in the pit and was stitching up some guy and out of no where this seriously hot, and I mean H-O-T guy pops up and starts showing me how to do suture without causing scaring."

The phrase 'suturing without scaring' seemed to strike a chord in Meredith because her attention which had been mainly on her green salad was now focused entirely on Izzy's story about this wonder doctor.

"God I want to go into plastics," Alex said from his corner. "Think of the chicks you get when you're in plastics."

"Wait who's the plastics doctor?" Meredith asked.

"Oh what was his name…. umm…." But before Izzy could finish answering Meredith received a page.

'What the hell,' she thought. 'How hard is it to find something out in a place like this!'

Making her way up the numerous flights of stairs, she finally made it to the 4th floor nurses station. No one was there. Now she knew that the Gods were messing with her.

Just as she was about to leave a nurse showed up and told her that she had a phone call.

This phone call turned out to be on of the worst kind. It was a call from the living center that her mother was in. Turned out that her mother was having a bad day, and kept calling for her daughter. The only thing Meredith could do was take the rest of the day, and try to go calm her mother down.

Sitting in the room with her mother was a lot harder than one would imagine. Ellis was sitting at her desk shuffling papers, believing that she was at the hospital on a big case. She looked up, "Suzanne, where is Mrs. Williams chart?" She asked.

"I'm not Suzanne, I'm Meredith."

"No, no, Meredith is 17. We had a big fight last night. I don't understand that girl, she keeps wasting her time on this theater nonsense," Ellis said going back to the papers on her desk.

Not knowing what else she could do, Meredith tried to bring her mother back to the present. "No, mom, I'm right here and I went into medicine just like we talked about. Remember?"

She didn't know how much more she could do this. Every time her mother was suffering like this, it would bring up painful memories from her past. Fights they had had. It just seemed to remind Meredith of how she had failed and disappointed her mother.

She had to get out of there, she couldn't relive this particular fight yet again. As quickly as she could, she made her way out of the room, promising that she would visit again. Only to be met with another 'Yes, Suzanne you go home, it's late."

It was late, it was 9pm and she had had the worst of days. Nothing stood out as a bright spot. She really didn't want to go home to an empty house… Maybe she should let George and Izzy move in with her. No the only suitable option was to go to a bar and drink her bad day away.

----------??????????----------

(Ok she's at the bar, screw the drive over)

"Mer...Mer..." Joe waved his hand in front of Meredith's face as she intently looked down onto the bar counter.

"MEREDITH!" Meredith jumped up and sighed.

"Joe, I was SO close."

Joe just shook his head before placing yet another shot of tequila next to her.

"Meredith you're scaring the customers." Joe said with another sigh.

"HEY I'm _trying_ to win here," Meredith said as she felt the counter for a moment before she found the shot and gently slammed the glass back onto the granite counter.

Joe leaned over and looked Meredith directly in the eye, "no one plays solitare with cards anymore... especially _in a bar_."

At this Meredith narrowed her eyes slightly, "I am playing because I can never win solitaire on the computer so I'm trying cards because cards don't have calculators or word processing or internet access or anything else that makes me seem stupid so _I am playing solitaire with cards_… Plus I can cheat with cards." She added.

Joe raised his hands in the air in defeat before pouring her a glass of wine and walking off to another customer. Only a little pissed that he had switched her from tequila to wine, Meredith intently set in her eyes back on the five of hearts hoping that she could find a six to put it on.

Just as she worked a game plan out in her head, a voice interrupted her. "Well well, isn't it pinky all grown up."

'…. Wait hadn't she heard that this morning?' She wondered, she couldn't be so drunk that she was making up voices in her head was she? No, no she was sure that it had been real. So with a careful swivel of the bar stool she turned to look for the mysterious speaker.

There he was standing there like some Greek God. Damn He looked good. As time had gone by his brown hair had been speckled with a few grey strands. He pulled it off. Her musings were interrupted when he spoke again,

"Pinky aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He said with a smile as he sat back down.

'Oh god, he's actually here… what do I say? THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY YOU NITWIT' she screamed at herself.

"You stole my laser pointer," she said somewhat lamely. 'God you're an idiot. You stole my laser pointer? Is that really the only thing you could come up with?' she thought.

All he could do was laugh. Here was the only girl that he had never felt like he had to be someone else around, accusing him of stealing her laser pointer 10 years ago. "Yes I did steal your laser pointer."

He was laughing at her. How dare he waltz in here and laugh at her after the day that she had had.

Before she could formulate a response in her alcohol ridden state, he was speaking again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm playing solitaire," she said turning back to her card game.

"Yes but why are you playing solitaire in a bar at 10:30 at night on a Monday?" He asked, leaning over to check her progress.

"Because I'm celibate, and instead of focusing my mind thoughts on sex, it's on solitaire." Was her answer.

"Or maybe instead of thinking of solitaire and sex how about you think of what happened to my laser pointer, " He said, reaching over and moving a 3 onto a four.

Frustrated that yet another person had seen a move that she had missed, Meredith almost didn't catch what he had said.

"Wait! Your laser pointer? You stole that from me, it's mine!"

"That's beside the point," He said waving it off. "What's got my Pinky so down? And why is she focusing on solitaire over sex? It's always been my philosophy that sex can make a bad day good and a good day even better, especially if it's with me," He added with what he would call his seductive smirk, scooting even closer to Meredith.

Sex with Bond… No, no she couldn't go down that road.

"Sex is bad, it's screwed me up. So I decided to be celibate. I tried knitting for a while, but I can't knit and solitaire is something that I can do." She said still trying to get images of a night of sex with the man next to her out of her head.

"Right," Mark laughed sarcastically as he waved Joe over to order a whiskey. "If you're good at solitaire, I'm bad at sex."

"Well admittance is the first step to solving the problem," she retorted, going back to her game. Beside her Mark started nursing his drink watching his companion hard at work.

Mark leaned over to give her a hint, all the while taking in her hair's addicting scent. He couldn't quite place the smell, vanilla? No… something coconut. Whatever it was, it was better than any drug.

"Kings can go in the open spaces…oops."

Meredith looked down and saw that mark had accidentally knocked some cards off of the counter and onto the floor. As Meredith was picking up the cards, Joe came over to say something, mark cut him off by placing a fifty on the counter,

"Cover her tab too and keep the change."

Receding a bit, Mark bent down and placed a passionate kiss on her shoulder and slowly walked away, "oh and as for your laser pointer, if you want it back. Friday night, meet me at _Assagio Ristorante_ at eight. I'll be sure to have it handy. It'll make a nice light show later," he said winking then slipping out the door.

All Meredith could do was stand there with her mouth wide open holding a bunch of cards, she couldn't help but feel her heart beat speed up and a smile reach her face. Damn it, Friday couldn't come fast enough. She had a date with Bond.

**------------------????????????????????------------------**

OK how cool am I? I told a lot of you that it would be next weekend before I could get an update. But I did it all today/tonight.

Elisaday16 this is for you. I want you to know that I put off my 15 page midterm on women's roles in the French Revolution just to get this out and updated. nn

-McBusy (my new name thoughtfully given by Elisaday16)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a new chapter. I really am trying to continue all of my stories, but it just seems that it hasn't been meant to be. My health has finally gotten better, and I've recovered from the surgery.

Well the main purpose of this post is to just inform you all that I am continuing these, and the next chapters should be up soon and much more frequently.

Oh I'm also looking for a new Beta. My old one moved out of the country and will be going to school without internet access. So anyone up for the job? Please contact me if you're interested in a review or PM me.

Again I sure am sorry it's taken so long.


End file.
